Happiest Man In The World
by georgiapeachs
Summary: Carol has something very important to tell Daryl. AU. No walkers.


**AN: Takes place before my story Midnight Cravings.**

Carol had gotten off work early today. She wanted to make sure she got home before Daryl. It was his birthday and she had a special gift to give him, which she had already wrapped and hidden in the drawer by the stove.

She wanted everything to be perfect tonight. She had something very important to tell him. She had made his favorite dinner. Meatloaf, fried potatoes, and homemade biscuits. And for dessert chocolate cake with chocolate icing.

Now the only thing to do was to finish getting dressed. She glanced at the clock. It was almost 5:30. He would be getting home soon. He owned his own construction company along with his brother Merle. She had called Merle earlier to make sure he would keep Daryl from leaving early and getting home before she had everything ready.

Merle had kept her on the phone for ten minutes trying to talk her into telling him what she had planned for Daryl. He had made a few suggestions of things she had never even heard of and wasn't even sure she wanted to know what they were.

She had just finished dressing when she heard the door of his truck slam shut. She took one last look in the mirror adjusting the straps on her dress and combing her fingers through her curly hair and hurried the living room.

"Ya won't believe what happened today." He said had toed off his boots by the door and sat his tool box on the floor. "Merle almost—." He stopped short when he looked up saw her.

She had was wearing her hair down, just the way he liked it. She was that dress. The one with the straps that criss-crossed her back and left most of bare meaning she couldn't wear a bra. He didn't know she still had it. Since the last time she had worn it he had ripped it in his haste to get it off her. She must of fixed it.

One corner his mouth lifted had stalked toward her. He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to her. "What the occasion?" he asked running hand up her bare back and playing with the straps.

She smiled at him. "Don't tell me you forgot you own birthday." She said snuggling into his chest and inhaling. She loved the way he smelled. Even though he had just finished worked and he was covered in sweat and dirt. There was just something so manly about it. Something so Daryl.

He wrinkled his brow. "Oh yeah. I guess I did forget. Is that why Merle wouldn't let me leave early?"

She nodded her head. "I didn't want you to get home before I got everything ready."

"Didn't have to go to no trouble." He said pulling her tighter against him so he kiss her neck.

She let out a little moan as he moved to the spot behind her ear. "Wasn't any trouble. I just made your favorite dinner and a cake."

"Oh yeah," he said sucking her ear lobe into his mouth. "How 'bout we skip dinner and go right to dessert." He said as he began sliding his hand up her thigh.

"You want to eat cake first?" she jerked as fingers brushed the out of her panties.

"I want to eat something alright." he said lewdly as he sucked on the skin just below her ear.

She wiggled away from him. She hated to stop him but she wanted to give him his surprise first. And then they could celebrate however he wanted.

He gave her confused look.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll fix our plates." She said walking towards the kitchen before she lost all her will power and jumped him.

"Got a better idea. Why don't you get in the with me and make sure a I don't miss a spot."

Damn was that a tempting offer. But no she needed a few minutes to calm her nerves. She shook her head. "Go on." She made a shooing motion with her hands. "The sooner you take a shower the sooner you can have your desert.

"Fine." He said pouting as walked off to the bathroom.

"Did you like it?" she asked after he had finished his second piece of cake.

He nodded his licked the chocolate off his fingers. "Best I ever had."

She stood up and started toward the kitchen to get the special present she had hidden in the drawer.

"Where ya goin? He asked catching her arm and pulling her back towards him.

"To get you present."

"Thought dinner was present." He said pulling her until she fell in his lap.

"No. I got you a special present." She pressed her lips to his. "Now go sit on the couch." She said standing up and giving him a gentle shove towards the living room.

"Bossy ass woman." He mumbled he walked towards the living room.

She walked to the living room and handed him the small rectangular box wrapped in paper with balloons on it. She handed it to him. "Open it.

He tore off the paper and lifted the lid off the box. He stared at the object for a full minute before he spoke . "Are ya sure?" he asked picking it up and staring at the two pick lines.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I took it three times to be sure." They had been trying for a year to get pregnant and she was beginning to think it was never going to happen.

He grabbed her hand tugged until she was sitting in his lap. He pulled her against him and kissed her.

"Are you happy?" she asked burying her face in his neck.

"Baby I'm the happiest man in the world."

**Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
